


Will you marry me?

by PotterHeadHGDM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cutness, Dates, Fluff, Gay, Idiots in Love, Jeongin gets worried, Love, Marriage Proposal, basically all fluff tho Chan gets scared a bit, chan is nervous, cuteness, idk - Freeform, kinda minsung, lol, some minsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM
Summary: The one where Chan proposes to Jeongin,Chans a wreckJeongin's confusedBut everything is perfect





	Will you marry me?

It was Friday night, and Jeongin, Felix, Jisung, Hyunjin and Seungmin were taking part in their usual routine.

Playing call of duty until they can’t keep their eyes open anymore.

“what the hell Jeongin!” Jisung nearly screamed from where he sat, perched on Minho’s lap, who seemed exceedingly uninterested, playing on his phone rather than paying attention. “I had that guy!”

“well looks like I did too.” Jeongin shot back, pressing the buttons on his controller at a rapid pace. “Felix, what time is it?”

“Uuuh six!” Felix yelled back over the commotion. “still staying wide awake, I don’t know about you guys, Seungmin looks about ready to quit.”

“Oi leave him alone.” Hyunjin chuckled, defending the boy who was laying on his shoulder, almost asleep. “he had a long day.”

“Pfft yeah with you- wait.” Jeongin cut himself off, stopping his hand movements and not bothering to flinch when he died on screen. “Felix did you say six?”

“Yeah…?” the Australian questioned, quirking a brow, now pausing his game. “Why? What’s- “

“FUCK SHIT!” the youngest cursed, immediately scrambling into a standing position. “I have a date with Chan in thirty Minutes and I don’t know what to wear!”

“You fucking idiot.” Jisung cursed back, rolling his eyes. “wear your black pants and blue button up, makes your ass look good and your waist look skinny.”

“Minho?”

“Yep.” Minho nodded his head, now looking up at the mention of fashion. “Except grey button up, three buttons undone and a chain, sexy but cute.”

On his lap, his boyfriend pouted at Jeongin completely ignoring his advice, but since he wore snapbacks almost every day, he didn’t really get an opinion. 

“okay thanks guys!” the blonde yelled, rushing to grab his bag and ran out of the room, hoping Chan wouldn’t mind if he was a bit late.

___

Chan took another glance at his watch.

Jeongin was fifteen minutes late.

“could he be lost?” he asked himself nervously, hand going into his pocket to fiddle with the black box that laid inside. “No, he’s been here to many times.”

The Australian was stood in a small gazebo on the other side of a beautifully flower decorated bridge over a small stream.

The two had met there.

Jeongin was a shy college student at the time, stumbling over his words as he apologised for bumping into Chan, who was on the way to take some photos for his mom. 

It was an accident when Jeongin’s coffee slipped out of his hands and over the edge of the bridge, into the stream below.

Chan liked to think he simply HAD to invite the younger out for another one, that was it. Not because he was adorable, or super cute when he adjusted his glasses or apologised profusely. Not that it made Chans heart flutter when he refused to look at him, cheeks tinted with embarrassment.

However now, five years later, it was Chan’s turn to be nervous.

Jeongin was almost never late, and at this point the older was stressed, did the younger know his plan? Was he avoiding him on purpose? What if he said no? would they break up? Would he ever be able to love again? Would he-

“Channie Hyung!” a voice yelled from the other side of the bridge, and Chan perked up at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend rushing towards him, pushing his glasses up his nose as he did.

“hey baby, you made it.” The brunette smiled back, easily embracing Jeongin when he opened his arm for a hug. “I thought you got lost.”

“on the way here, never, I’m sorry, I got held up.” The younger smiled brightly, hands finding themselves wrapping around Chans torso tightly, in fact, they just brushed past his suit pocket.

Oh no.

“That’s okay.” Chan chucked nervously, pushing his boyfriend out of his embrace before he could feel the box in his pocket, which felt much bigger than it was, and much heavier than he expected. “Now let’s eat, I ordered spaghetti, it’s still warm.”

The two ate in silence, alone at the small table under the gazebo, which cost way more money than Chan would’ve ever admitted to Jeongin if he was to ask. It was a special night after all, he hoped.

After the third time Chan spaced out, Jeongin cleared his throat loudly, earning himself a confused look from the older.

“is something wrong sweetie? Do you want me to get some more water?”

“Hyung.” Jeongin breathed, setting his hands down on the table to keep him from fiddling with his earring in slight annoyance. “Is something wrong? You’ve been spacing out ad acting weird all night, if you want to say something just do it.”

The brunette rolled his eyes, it wasn’t that easy.

“everything’s fine, baby.” He plastered a fake smile on to hide his nervousness, hoping the pet name would distract his boyfriend enough to not ask questions. “Just eat your pasta, I want to go on a walk.”

“sure.” The blonde-haired boy sighed in response, obviously giving up. He ate the last few bites and stood up. “where are we walking to?”

Suddenly the pit of anxiety in Chan’s stomach deepened, and he felt himself begin to sweat. “nowhere in particular.” He murmured, grasping the younger’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

Finally, a smile set on the younger of the two’s worried features, as the comfort from Chan’s hand holding his filled his body.

Slowly, the two walked, side by side, over the dimly lit bridge, the only light being the lamppost hat passed every now and then.

Once in the middle of the bridge, Chan stopped walking, which caused Jeongin to turn to him, confused once again by his actions.

“Chan what’s really happening?” his voice cracked as he spoke, worry lacing his words, and Chan had a bad feeling the whole time he was trying to hide his nervousness, he was making his boyfriend more nervous.

“I’m sorry.” The older breathed, looking deep into the love of his life’s hazel-brown eyes, almost loosing himself in them, the same way he had in this same place over five years ago. “for acting so weird, I mean, I’m nervous.”

“nervous for what?” all Chan could hear was his lover’s voice. The background music from the gazebo in the distance disappearing, along with the sounds of the crickets chirping, and the wind rustling the leave son the trees.

It was only them.

The night was warm, unlike the past few days. The winter was slowly fading and Chan hoped the weather would be perfect for this night, his prayers were answered, as tonight, everything was perfect.

“You look beautiful tonight.” His own words broke through the silence, and he wasn’t even sure where they came from, as his mind was so far away, but now that he scanned the boy in front of him, he noted that yes, as every single day and night in his whole life, he did look beautiful.

“Chan…”

“Let me finish, please.” All anxiety left his body as he dropped to his knee, worry and fear washing away like the rain washed the last of the snow from the trees weeks prior. 

It had been five years, and almost nothing had changed.

The spark never burned out, as his mom told him it would eventually, they never resorted to that basic medium of making each other coffee in the morning and talking about news before going to work and greeting each other afterwards before bed.

Never.

Every day and every night, was an adventure, every morning he wasn’t sure what he would wake up to, almost every night ending in the passion that had sustained all through their relationship.

It had always been perfect,

And the time was now right, to take the next step.

The small gasp from the younger was barely acknowledged as Chan finally pulled the box from his pocket, the one that had been weighing him down all night and now felt light as a feather.

“Jeongin.” He began, voice breaking slightly, but he couldn’t help that. “I love you, with all of my heart, ever since that day at the bridge, when you were somehow clumsy enough to drop your coffee into the stream.”

“Hey that was your fault!” Jeongin giggled, though tears were forming in his eyes at his boyfriend’s words.

Chan opened the box. “I know, I just wanted to tease you.” He winked. “I have loved and cherished every moment of every day and every night with you, from that time when we tried to make cupcakes, to that fight we had over your mom’s opinion on us, I hope we can have so many more days in the future.”

“Channie I- “

“you always have been so impatient.” The elder rolled his eyes again, he hadn’t even noticed he was crying until then, and, upon closer inspection, so was Jeongin. “let me ask my damn question.”

“okay.” The younger giggled once more.

“Yang Jeongin, will you marry me?”

“You don’t even need to ask.” The smile that graced Jeongin’s face, in Chans opinion, could’ve lit up the entire room. “Now get off the floor so I can kiss you.”

Happily, Chan complied, standing up and pulled his now fiancé in by the waist, smashing their lips together in a slow and passionate kiss.

Everything was okay.

As they pulled away, Chan grabbed the younger’s smaller hands and pushing the plain silver band onto his ring finger, before holding it up and pressing a kiss to the metal.

“I love you, Yang Jeongin.”

“I love you too.” Jeongin pressed a short kiss to the brunette’s lips, before pulling away. “And pretty soon that’ll be Bang Jeongin.”

“Oh, I will.”

“you just had to ruin it.”


End file.
